Devastators
Devastators are super attacks that the Prototypes can initiate. It causes a massive area damage to their surroundings at the cost of using up a portion of their critical mass health to execute. These moves can also be used while in Disguise. Types Tendril Barrage Devastator The Tendril Barrage causes spikes made of hard, fibrous tissue to erupt from Alex's and Heller's body in every direction, impaling everything around them for a fair distance. It will wipe out entire crowds of civilians and can cause extreme damage to Hunters and Super Soldiers. Even the larger Leader Hunters will take a fair amount of damage. Armor Vehicles like Tanks are highly resistant to damage, depending on how far away it is from Alex. The Supreme Hunter also has this ability. The ground version has a certain quirk of causing additional "vacuum" damage, that is nearby objects and enemies sustain another round of damage when the tendrils retract. This is absent in the air version. Groundspike Graveyard Devastator The Groundspike Graveyard is similar to the Groundspike power granted by the Claws. When used, it causes massive spikes of biomass to erupt from the ground, creating a deadly circle of spikes in close proximity to Alex. It is highly effective against hardened targets like Armor and buildings, but less effective than the Tendril Barrage against larger organic enemies due to its shorter range and smaller amount of spikes. This Devastator can usually destroy a military base or Hive in two hits, three in later stages of the game. The air version gives the benefit of charging the attack while on the move in the air. Critical Pain Devastator Critical Pain fires a hard mass of tissue from Alex's hands to crush a single target. It is the single most damaging move in the game, but can only be used to hit a specific target. Anything that happens to be between Alex and the target will also be affected. Its power is such that, short of bosses and buildings, there is nothing that will survive more than two hits. The air version suspends Alex in the air while executing the Devastator. Pack Leader The Pack Leader allows James Heller to call for a pack of Brawler Hunters to aid him in combat, initially only two. As Heller upgrades his mass, he can call for more of these, up to four Brawlers at one time. Heller can command these Brawlers to attack any specific target, much like giving orders to an attack dog. When Heller dismisses the pack, they explode in a barrage of tendrils, causing additional damage to enemies and surroundings. In a specific mission to infiltrate Gentek to rescue his daughter, Heller can consume an Alpha Juggernaut, and gain temporary control of a pack of two Juggernauts to break open the reinforced armored gate. Note that this is not an actual devastator as it is not an "emergency-super-attack" that annihilates the immediate surroundings, but rather as a call for combat reinforcements using the mass game mechanic. Heller acquires this ability after defeating and consuming Dr. Archer. Biomass Expulsion Devastator The Devastator in Prototype 2 for James Heller is a composition of a couple of moves and abilities from Prototype. Upon activation on the ground, James Heller slams the floor, reminiscent of the Groundshatter move from the first game that launches nearby enemies upward, and then acts like a fragmentation grenade: he "explodes", releasing all biomass he had gained in a similar fashion to the Tendril Barrage Devestator in the previous title. If there is no Critical Mass upgrade present, the Biomass Expulsion kills any human-type enemy around Heller and deals heavy damage to more powerful creatures and vehicles. If the critical mass bar is fully charged, Biomass Expulsion kills everyone around Heller. The ground shattering move is absent in the air variant of the devastator, for obvious reasons, though the execution resembles that of the first game's Air Knuckle Shockwave combined with the Tendril Barrage Devastator. It is highly effective against helicopters, because one fully charged Biomass Expulsion can destroy an entire strike team. It should be noted that "The Biomass Expulsion" is not an official name of this devastator, as it is simply called "Devastator" in-game. The name comes from "Biomass Expulsion Technology", mentioned by Dr. Koenig when Heller tells the doctor that he "exploded". Heller acquires the devastator after defeating and consuming the Phase Two super soldier of Project Orion. Juggernaut pack ﻿ In the mission Labor of Love, James Heller makes futile attempts to break open reinforced doors to the Gentek headquarters with his Hammerfists until he encounters an Alpha Juggernaut. Heller then dismembers it with his blade and consumes it with his Hammerfists to obtain a special Juggernaut Pack ability and uses that to break down the doors. Subsequently, James Heller﻿ must consume an Alpha Juggernaut everytime he wants to summon a Juggernaut Pack to replace killed ones. This ability is only available for this particular mission. Trivia *Even though he doesn't use it gameplay-wise, James Heller uses the Tendril Barrage Devastator (albeit on a more massive scale) at the end of the game after consuming Alex Mercer which destroys and consumes all the Infected in Manhattan. Source * Prototype * Prototype 2 Category:Offensive Powers Category:Prototype Powers Category:Prototype 2 Powers